It is frequently necessary for a veterinarian to examine the mouth of an animal. Such a practice can be difficult and frustrating, since most animals do not particularly enjoy such examinations.
Similarly, the owner or trainer of a horse or other animal is often required to maintain the animal's mouth open for inspection or the administration of medicine. Such a task is even more difficult for the untrained pet owner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mouth speculum which is quick and simple to utilize by even an untrained person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mouth speculum which may be used in one hand, thereby permitting free use of the second hand.
Yet another object is to provide a mouth speculum which is simple and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.